The Golden Snitch
by AccioAgron
Summary: Rachel descubre que tan importante es el Quidditch, especialmente si viene acompañado del romanticismo de la Capitana Fabray.


—A un lado, Frankenteen— exclamo una apurada Slytherin cuando un gigante alumno de Hufflepuff se atravesó en su camino. Este se le quedo mirando entre ofendido y asombrado pero se apresuro a murmurar un torpe "disculpa" a la par que se quitaba del camino. Ella, por su parte, pensó en disculparse luego y siguió con su carrera.

Llegar al campo de Quidditch antes de que cierta Ravenclaw se marchara a su sala común era su objetivo _principal._

Momentos más tarde se detuvo en la entrada del campo de Quidditch tratando de regular su respiración y aprovecho para acomodar pulcramente su cabello castaño, deslizo las manos por su uniforme verificando que no tuviera ninguna arruga, y arreglo su corbata _por tercera vez en quince minutos_, para después adentrarse a los entrenamientos de Ravenclaw aparentando verse segura, cuando en realidad estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez que tuvo que enfrentar a su boggart en clase de D.C.A.O.

De haber sido cualquier otro alumno de Slytherin la hubieran abucheado y llamado con mil horribles e ingeniosos apodos (probablemente también hubiera recibido uno que otro maleficio) pero ya era tan normal tenerla ahí en las últimas semanas que apenas le prestaron atención, claro y lo que menos querían era un regaño de la Capitana Fabray. Era de conocimiento público que Fabray y Berry habían limado asperezas y pasado de ser enemigas a amigas cercanas, _muy cercanas_ para el gusto de algunos.

Se sentó en las bancas cerca de la entrada y se dispuso a ver los minutos que quedaban. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron una cabellera rubia; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando la encontraron volando cerca de los aros, se miraba tan concentrada analizando cada movimiento de los integrantes de su equipo; frunciendo el seño y negando con la cabeza cada vez que uno hacia algo incorrecto, y dando lo que seguramente eran ordenes a algunos de ellos.

La Slytherin se quedo viéndola por un buen rato hasta que desvió la mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos. El primer paso ya estaba hecho, ahora venia el más importante y el más difícil quizás (tomando en cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo): _conseguir que Quinn Fabray fuera su novia antes del término del día. _

Fue una de las tantas veces en que la rubia negó con la cabeza, cuando alcanzo a ver a la castaña e inmediatamente la frustración y el enojo abandono su cansado cuerpo. Tratando de mantenerse seria llamo a su equipo y dio por terminado el entrenamiento; _ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. _

— ¿Espiando el entrenamiento, Berry?— fueron las palabras y el tono rudo los que sacaron a Rachel de su ensimismamiento haciendo que se sobresaltara. A punto estuvo de soltar una reprimenda por darle semejante susto cuando levanto la vista y se atraganto con sus palabras.

Ante ella estaba una muy sonriente rubia apoyada en su escoba y aun con el uniforme de entrenamiento, ligeras perlas de sudor rodando por su cara, las mejillas rojas por el cansancio y el cabello mas despeinado que de costumbre. Por un segundo se le paso por la mente que si se miraba así por un simple entrenamiento debería verse mil veces mejor después de una larga sesión de sexo desenfrenado en el vestuario de Quidditch.

Al instante la castaña se sonrojo a tal punto de igualar los colores escarlata de Gryffindor.

— ¡Me asustaste!— chillo después de recuperarse de semejante visión.

—Así traerás la conciencia— se burlo la rubia—. Sabrá Merlín en que perversiones pensabas.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose si Quinn sabia de Legeremancia.

—¿Qué dices?... Y-yo no, yo pensaba en otras cosas, solo...

Quinn no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de su boca, siempre era tan divertido meterse con la chica.

—Tranquila, diva, solo bromeaba—y la más pequeña de las chicas volvió a respirar con tranquilidad—. Uhm tengo que ir a ducharme pero, si me esperas, soy tuya en diez minutos— término diciendo con un guiño, ante eso Berry se sintió estar bajo un maleficio de lengua atada por lo que solo atino a asentir.

—Esto será muy difícil— murmuro una vez que estuvo sola.

Entre risas nerviosas y uno que otro toque de manos, las chicas llegaron al gran lago, hogar del calamar gigante. Aquel que era su lugar de escape en el colegio desde que habían comenzado su extraña amistad.

— ¿Un día muy cansado?— pregunto la Rachel tras ver como Quinn hizo un ruido de satisfacción al sentarse bajo la sombra de _su _árbol.

—Más bien una semana muy cansada. Tanto entrenamiento me tiene agotada, eso sin contar que no he conseguido dormir mucho.

Rachel frunció el seño y con preocupación agrego:

— ¡Eso no es adecuado! Necesitas mantener el equilibrio entre los partidos y tus horas de sueño, más ahora que se viene la época de exámenes, todo esto si quieres rendir mejor. Además estoy segura de que ni siquiera te has alimentado bien, si sigues así puedes enfermar… Esta decidido, nada de tardes libres. Regresemos al castillo, cenamos y te vas directo a tu dormitorio —hizo amago de levantarse.

— ¡No! — Quinn se apresuro a detenerla con suavidad por el brazo y aprovechando que tenía a la diva un poco más calmada, paso sus brazos por su cintura y la hizo recargarse en su pecho— Disfrutemos de la tarde — hablo con parsimonia y coloco su barbilla en el hombro de la Slytherin—. Además esta mañana dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. Hablemos. En cuanto a lo demás, no te preocupes. Conozco mis límites en estas épocas. Solo tuve lo que comúnmente se conoce como _Mis 5 minutos de Diva_, seguramente tu sabes muy bien de eso.

— ¡No soy una diva! — exclamo Rachel casi ofendida haciendo pucheros que solo aumentaron la risa de la rubia.

—Lo que digas, Rach…

Rachel iba a protestar cuando Quinn rápidamente dejo un beso en su mejilla que le quito toda replica.

—¿Entonces…qué me querías decir?

Y solo eso basto para que Rachel Berry recordara los nervios que tenía al principio del día y se tensara, cosa que sintió la otra chica.

—¿Sucede algo malo? ¡Te juro que si el troll con cuerpo de morsa poseída volvió a molestarte, le hare el peor de los mocomurcielagos en toda la historia de Hogwarts! — dejo escapar con todo el veneno de un digno slytherin. "Al parecer las actitudes se pegan" pensó una nerviosa pero orgullosa Rachel.

— Tranquila, no es nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — volvía a insistir.

— Yo, yo...quería preguntarte, bueno no preguntarte… más bien tu— "¡Demonios! Aun no estoy lista, necesito tiempo."

— Volvemos al tartamudeo, Berry… — burla salía de los labios de Quinn

— Esta bien, no era nada importante, solo quería pasar un rato contigo— dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Aunque en cierta forma eso era cierto.

Sonriendo triunfante, la rubia enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la otra

— Ahora que estamos solas, yo si quería hablar de algo importante contigo— dijo Quinn, a quien extrañamente le tembló un poquito la voz, hecho que asombro a la slytherin—, y quiero que escuches con atención, ¿okey?

Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Rachel, un respiro profundo de Quinn y… — Quiero que la próxima semana vallas a mi partido de Quidditch, y más importante necesito que sepas las reglas, así que te daré un curso básico.

La chica casi se tuerce el cuello al voltear tan tapido para con la rubia. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, luego la cerro y término rodando los ojos. Cosas como estas ya no la sorprendían. Y ella se alegraba de conocer esta faceta de la rubia. Para todos podría ser solo la perra a cargo de Hogwarts pero para Rachel era Quinn nerd Fabray. Después de todo era una orgullosa Ravenclaw. Las reglas siempre primero.

— ¿Te parece bien? — Rachel asintió y salió de brazos de la ojiverde para sentarse frente a ella, de espaldas al lago— Para comenzar tienes que saber que en el juego existen 3 tipos de pelotas utilizadas en el juego: la Quaffle es utilizada para marcar puntos haciéndola pasar por los aros…— y a continuación la rubia se sumergió intensamente en su propia explicación.

Conociéndola, Rachel calculo que tendría unos minutos extras para pensar mejor como declararse, mientras la otra seguía con su discurso.

"Merlín, es tan hermosa y su voz es tan jodidamente sexy cuando se pone a hablar con tanta pasión de ese deporte", pensaba una embobada Rachel. "¿Pero cómo te va a decir que sí si no sabes ni como preguntarle?", comenzaban las disputas con su yo interno, "piensa, piensa: ¿Quinn quieres ser mi novia? No muy ordinario; Quinn desde el día que te vi… no, no, muy cursi; Quinn me gustas. No, sería muy rudo, ni siquiera Santana se declararía a alguien así; Quinn al cruzar mi mirada con tus ojos verdes me sentí tan atraída como al encontrar un par de grajeas sabor pasto…No, esto parece algo que Finn diría." A este paso la castaña ya contemplaba quedarse en la eterna friend zone.

— ¡RACHEL!

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto exaltada por el grito de la otra; su rostro descompuesto por el pánico y volteando a todos lados— ¿Viste al calamar gigante?

Quinn la vio en ese estado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando paso a una carcajada

— ¿Miedo al calamar? —preguntaba con aires inocentemente falsos, pues, tiempo atrás, la castaña le había confesado su miedo inexplicable e irracional a dicha criatura. La chica en cuestión se removió avergonzada y arreglo su corbata, una vez más, de manera digna.

— Uhm… mejor continúa con lo que decías.

— ¿Ahora si me haces caso? — dijo molesta con el ceño fruncido— llevo rato hablándote como tonta de un tema importante para mí y no me haces caso— se cruzo de brazos indignada— ¡Lo peor es que ni disimulas!

"Pillada en in-fraganti" pensó la chica derrotada.

—Perdona, ¿sí? — le hablo con voz suave, y la tomo de los brazos haciendo que la otra los descruzara — Me distraje un poco con la vista— le guiño el ojo dándole a entender que ella era la razón de eso, un ligero sonrojo se dejo ver en el rostro de la rubia provocando que Rachel besara rápidamente su mejilla— Prometo que ya no lo hare más; ¿podrías continuar?

—Lo último que te contaba era de la snitch dorada, ya sabes la pequeña pelota dorada que tiene alas— comenzó burlándose de la otra chica, recordando una conversación pasada—. El caso es que la snitch dorada, solo puede ser atrapada por el buscador, que viene siendo mi puesto— guiño de ojos—, y es verdaderamente difícil puesto que se mueve muy rápido y va en cualquier dirección, es muy difícil capturarla. Pero si la atrapas, todo termina y te da una ventaja de 150 puntos sobre el otro equipo. Atrapas la snitch, ganas el juego— término con una mirada intensa.

Rachel se removió nerviosa.

— Entendido, creo. Supongo que siempre es bueno saber más de Quidditch…— murmuro con duda, aun nerviosa por la mirada de la otra.

—Rach, aun no entiendes. Quiero decir, tienes razón, uno siempre debe saber de Quidditch— dijo como si fuera un tema muy serio—, pero lo cierto es que— a medida que hablaba la voz le iba temblando un poco— en la semana he pensado mu-mucho… y bueno, me gu-gustaria…no, quiero preguntarte si tu…— el que tartamudeara era signo de cuan grabes eran sus nervios, y por un momento eso la hizo avergonzarse aún más, eso jamás le había pasado ¡Por Merlín, ella era Quinn Fabray!

Tan ocupada estaba ordenando sus ideas que no se dio cuenta que la Slytherin la miraba con los ojos llenos de anhelo.

— ¿Si yo…?—la castaña la alentó con una sonrisa de comercial.

— Todo lo que dije antes, lo de la snitch…tómalo como una metáfora — susurro acercándose más y acariciándole la mejilla—. Se cuanto aprecias las metáforas— agrego con una sonrisita—. Eres el elemento más importante del partido; de mi vida. Sin ti es como si todos tuvieran ventaja contra mí, cualquiera podría derrotarme. Todo este tiempo he estado buscándote, pero eres tan impredecible como la misma snitch que me ha tomado más tiempo del esperado encontrarte, ahora que ya te he visto intento volar hacia ti, estar cerca, y poco a poco me siento invencible, teniendo la certeza de que el partido terminara a mi favor. Por eso te pregunto— hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar hondamente—: ¿Quieres ser mi snitch?

La castaña no lo podía creer. Frente a ella estaba Quinn Fabray, la chica de sus sueños, mordiéndose el labio inferior visiblemente nerviosa y con las mejillas más sonrojadas que había visto. Era la declaración de amor más romántica y friki que jamás pudo jamás pudo imaginar; simplemente perfecto. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo irónico a la situación, ella casi se rompe la cabeza pensando como pedirle a esa misma chica que fuera su novia; no pudo reprimir las repentinas ganas de reír que le entraron, y entre carcajadas se abalanzo a los brazos de la otra quien poco a poco se fue contagiando de la risa.

De un momento a otro la risa paro, y la rubia la miro intensamente, aun esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que por segunda vez no llego, al menos no de forma hablada. Apenas iba a repetir la pregunta, cuando los labios de la castaña colisionaron con los suyos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo reaccionar, rápidamente coloco sus manos en la cintura de la otra y respondió el beso. Sentía los labios de la castaña moviéndose con intensidad, ritmo que ella misma fue aumentando, al agregar una batalla pasional de lenguas. Batalla que se pauso al ser consientes de que eran simples humanas con la necesidad banal de aire.

— ¿Cómo tomo esa respuesta? — pregunto pausadamente, con los labios ligeramente hinchados enmarcando una enorme sonrisa, con sus frentes juntas y sus mano dejando caricias al costado de la diva.

— ¡SI! — Exclamo entusiasmada— ¡S! — la beso brevemente y enrosco sus manos en la corta melena de su chica— ¡Y mil veces sí!

— Lo capte al primer si— rio divertida la otra, se burlaba pero lo cierto es que estaba feliz.

— ¡No rompas el romanticismo!— regaño la más bajita.

— Auch, eso es maltrato— con fingido dolor se quejo del golpe recibido—. Merezco recompensa— sugirió con una sonrisa picara.

Y antes de que su chica pudiera hacer algo, esta vez fue ella quien capturo los labios de la otra. Pero ahora, ya que ambas estaban consientes que se pertenecían, de que no había prisas, se entregaron en un beso lento y suave, demostrándose el sentimiento guardado por años.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que disfrutaran de este pequeño one shot que realmente forma parte de un fanfiction largo en el que estoy trabajando y que quizás en algún tiempo aparezca _mágicamente_ por aquí x)**

** Hasta la próxima, y disculpen los horrores que puedan encontrar, como ya lo habrán notado, los puntos y comas son mi pesadilla personal xD**


End file.
